Solo tu y yo
by Annaliset
Summary: bella es mitad vampira y mitad bruja ella llega a forks en busca de vampiros ¿ Que pasara cuando bella conosca al chico de pelo cobrizo? ¿Podran sobre llevar todas las cosas que le depara el destino ? es mi primer fic:D
1. Chapter 1

Cuando cumplí 10 años mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados nunca pensé en convertirme en un monstruo y menos penaba que existieran criaturas como vampiros y brujas.

Desde pequeña que vivía en un orfanato, nunca conocí a mis padres según las monjitas de la casa hogar mis padres habían muerto en un accidente y que me encontraron en los escalones del porche de mi casa llorando, no me acuerdo mucho de ese día por lo que paso hace mas de 15 años atrás yo solo tenia 3 años cuando me encontraron.

Desde el día en que me convertí en lo que soy me escapé de la casa hogar ya que no quería que nadie supiera lo que era.

Ahora me estoy mudando a Forks un pequeño pueblito de Washington, es un pueblo muy acogedor y mi lugar de nacimiento, aquí la mayoría de los días eran nublados por lo que podía salir durante el día sin que nadie supiera que era un monstruo.

Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años si! No soy humana totalmente soy una vampiro y mitad bruja lose es una mezcla rara pero tengo la velocidad y la piel pálida y brillante como un diamante de un vampiro y a veces tengo que beber sangre pero opte por una vida sin matar humanos inocentes . También tengo los poderes de las brujas así como la magia y la inmortalidad de mis dos partes inhumanas, como comida humana ya que tengo algo de humana, puedo dormir y llorar.

Ahora me encontraba en mi nuevo hogar el cual seria mi casa por unos años era de dos pisos, blanca en el primer piso se encontraba la cocina , comedor , living y una sala de música. En el ultimo piso habían tres piezas una la ocupe como biblioteca y deje un escritorio y en la pieza continua a esta se encontraba mi dormitorio era amplio donde coloque mis CD's en una estantería junto con otro par de libros y mi equipo de música al centro de la habitación se encontraba la cama todo estaba decorado con varios todos azules no muy oscuros.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo me convertí en lo que soy y Nunca en mi vida eh conocido a un vampiro, cuando tenia 12 conocí a dos brujas sus nombres eran Lizzet y Emma estuve con ellas y me enseñaron varias cosas que debería saber sobre lo que éramos con diferencia que yo era mitad vampiro y mitad bruja decide alejarme de ellas para ver si me encontraba a algún vampiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes les pertenecen a S.M hay pocos que son mios (:

Gracias a mis habilidades inhumanas termine de arreglar todo en un tiempo record, al dar el último vistazo a la casa mire el reloj de la cocina y marcaban las 12 de la noche por lo que me fui a dormir mañana empezaba mi primer día en el instituto de Forks.

_Me encontraba al frente de una casa de un piso en el patio se encontraba un coche patrulla escuche ruidos en la parte trasera de esta casa y me encamine hacia donde provenían los ruidos cuando me encontraba mas cerca me fije que una mujer como de 35 años estaba gritando al lado de ella estaba el cuerpo de un hombre que suponía que eran de su esposo, una mujer alta y pelirroja ataca a la señora que antes estaba gritando trate de ayudar a la señora hasta …._

Me desperté con el sonido de la alarma quien eran esas personas? La mujer que era pelirroja será un vampiro? Hay dios no puedo tener sueños mas raros que los míos.

Mierda!!! – no me había fijado en la hora iba a llegar tarde a mi primer día de instituto me vestí en tiempo record gracias a dios que soy mas ágil. Salí de mi casa y me subí a mi auto era un Audi TT 2009 blanco **(N/A ver en mi perfil foto del auto)** el instituto quedaba a 20 minutos de mi casa me podría ir caminando pero prefería ir en mi descapotable

Al llegar al instituto pude divisar un volvo plateado y al lado de este un deportivo rojo , los dos autos muy llamativos me aparque al lado del deportivo rojo todas las miradas de la personas que estaban presentes en el estacionamiento se dirigieron a mi no es que me guste llamar la atención pero sentir todas las miradas de esas personas me puse un poco nerviosa , fije mi viste en un chico muy guapo que estaba apoyado en su volvo llevaba su pelo desordenado era de un color bronce tenia la piel pálida igual de las demás personas que lo acompañaban una bellaza inhumana sus ojos eran de un color dorado igual a los míos al lado de el había una chica rubia de pelo liso y con algunas ondas, tenia el cuerpo de una modelo al el chico que se encontraba a su lado era enorme!! Parecía un oso en persona también tenia los ojos dorados al frente de ellos habían dos personas mas una chica y un chico la chica era de estatura pequeña y tenia su pelo corto con las puntas indicando distintas direcciones el que se encontraba a su lado era rubio al mirarlo te llenaba de una tranquilidad y paz que era muy agradable estar junto a el las cinco personas tenían su piel pálida y una belleza inhumana como el chico del volvo ¡¡No podía ser ellos eran Vampiros al igual que yo!! Me quede en shock! no sabia si acercarme a ellos y irme la chica de pelo corto me saludo con una sonrisa por lo cual yo se la devolví y me fui en dirección a secretaria para retirar mi horario .

Hola me llamo Isabella Swan vengo por mi horario- la señora que estaba en la parte trasera del mesón me dedico una sonrisa parecía una señora muy amable.

OH! Si querida te estábamos esperando – se levanto para sacar unos papeles de un estantes y se acerco de nuevo donde me encontraba.

Mira este es tu horario con todas las clases de la semana y aquí tienes un mapa del instituto para que no te pierdas - me entrego todos los papeles y algunas los cuales los profesores me tenían que firmas antes de salir le di las gracias y me dijo que tuviera un lindo día .

Revise mi horario para ver que clase me tocaba genial matemáticas ¬¬' odiaba esa materia desde pequeña preferí apurar el paso para no llegar tarde al salón cuando llegue el profesor recién había entrado le entregue el papel para que me lo firmara y me mando a sentarme daba gracias a dios que no me hizo presentarme ante el curso .

El resto del día siguió normal por así decirlo una que otra clase me toco con los chicos que eran casi igual que yo por lo que escuche sus apellidos era Cullen, en literatura me hice amiga de una chica llamada Ángela era un poco tímida pero agradable. Con ella nos fuimos al comedor y me presento a algunos de sus amigos Jessica, Mike y Ben . todos eran buenas personas peor el chico Mike Newton tenia pinta de ser un conquistador de tercera por lo que no lo pesque mucho .

Isabella que te a parecido el instituto hasta ahora? – me pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Dime bella mi nombre no me gusta mucho – le dije al Newton devolviéndole la sonrisa – bueno hasta ahora va todo bien Mike gracias por preguntar.

Oye Ángela quienes son esos chicos que están en aquella mesa.- indicándole la mesa donde se encontraban los Cullen.

OH!! Bueno ellos son los hijos del Dr. Cullen mira la chica de pelo rubio se llama Rosalie el que esta a su lado es Emment ellos al parecer son pareja bueno como digo la chica de pelo corto se llama Alice y el que parece que esta sufriendo al lado de ella es Jasper también es su novio

Ah ya veo y el de pelo cobrizo como se llama?

El es Edward el único de su familia que no esta con ninguna novia pero perderías el tiempo si quieres algo con el

Porque?- ya me imaginaba la razón, si hasta a mí me costaba controlar la sed cuando estaba cerca de algún humano.

Ninguno de ellos se junta con nadie del instituto yo creo que nadie de aquí es de su agrado- respondía Jessica.

Los quede mirando, a lo mejor ellos sabia lo que era , todavía mi subconsciente se debatía si ir donde ellos para conocerlos o no.

Al terminar el día fui por mi auto y Salí del estacionamiento lo más rápido para llegar a mi casa y llamar a Emma y Lizzet .

---------------------------O---------------------------o---------------------------------O-----------------

Alex : respondiendo a tu pregunta bella físicamente es de pelo castaño oscuro de estatura no tan baja como 1.65 , tiene sus curvas bien marcadas (parece una modelo) y sus ojos son de color dorado también es fuerte y pálida y su corazón late pero eso es gracia a sus dones mas adelante diré cuales son jajoas xd ojala que te allá quedado claro y si tienes otra pregunta me dices (:

Gracias por los reviews del capi anterior (:

El próximo capi es mas largo jajsoas xd! Y sorry por la demora es que tenia planeado subir temprano pero la luz se iba a cada rato u.u


	3. NOTA

**NOTA:**

Hola chicas lo siento mucho no eh podido actualizar lo que pasa es que me eh tenido que hacer un montón de examenes medicos y se me ha so imposible subir en capi!!

Pero no se preocupen ya lo tengo avanzado y si me quedo en y mañana aqui en mi casa lo terminare …..

Ok chicas si me resulta como lo tengo planeado subire capi entre el lunes y el martes asi que plis perdonen la demora : )

Las Quieroo (:


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/a: No todos los personajes me pertenecen (: **_

**Bueno chicas perdón por la demora lo que pasa es que tenia pensado subir ayer pero todos estos días ah venido una amiga y ocupa mi compu. Justo cuando estoy en mi momento de inspiración jaja! OK nos leemos en un rato disfruten el capi.**

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa sabia perfectamente que tenia que llamar a Emma y Lizzet pero después de estar todo el día con humanos necesitaba alimentarme , me cambie con unos pantalones deportivos y un Top verde y corrí hacia el bosque encontré un rebaño de cabras me acerqué hacia ellas casé un par de cabras y me fui de nuevo para mi casa.

**Conversación Telefónica**

-alo?

-Emma soy bella como están?

-BELLA OH DIOS HERMANITA ESTAMOS BIEN Y TU?

- no grites Emma estoy bien - al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban mucho ruido debe ser porque colocaron el altavoz

- Hola bella como estas?

-Liz hola estoy bien jaajja

- y cuéntanos como es Forks? Es lindo? Hay Muchachos lindos?

-bueno cual quieres que te conteste primero Emma?

Al otro lado de la línea se escucharon las risas de liz

-que te parece por la primero - me respondió liz todavía muerta de la risa

-Forks es un muy lindo el clima es muy húmedo y "todo" es verde y con tu ultima pregunta Em los chicos son como todos los humanos jajá jajá

-pero bella mas de alguno debe ser guapo

- tu encuentras a todos lindos Em – las risas de liz explotaron – bueno cambiando de tema yo las llamaba para otra cosa

-dinos hermanita has tenido problemas?

-bueno problemas, problemas no pero se acuerdan porque quise venir para acá?

-¡¡No nos digas que encontraste vampiros?!!

-¡¡Te atacaron bella? Estas bien? Estas herida?

- no estoy bien es solo que…. Son muchos y nunca eh estado cerca de uno – siempre eh querido conocer a los de mi otra especie " Los Vampiros" pero ahora que los tenia la frente mío no sabia que hacer tenia miedo .

- OH! Hermanita has esperado tanto tiempo que es obvio que vas a tener miedo si los tienes adelante tuyo, deberías acercarte a ellos o tan solo saludarlos

-Gracias las quiero mucho y las extraño

-También te extrañamos bella pronto nos veremos no te preocupes

-eso espero enserio que las extraño

-bella nos tenemos que ir cuídate si? Adiós

**Fin de conversación telefónica**

no alcance a decir nada mas porque ya habían colgado, algo andaba mal la voz de Liz se notaba preocupada y nerviosa al final de la conversación seria mejor que les diera una visita pronto.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina eran las 00.30 de la noche era mejor irme a dormir porque mañana temprano tenia instituto

_De nuevo estaba en aquella casa de mi sueño pero esta vez había algo distinto la mujer no estaba ni tampoco su marido, la pelirroja estaba persiguiendo a una niña de alrededor unos 3 años  
MAMI!!!!!! PAPI!!!! AYUDA POFAVOD!! – la pequeña gritaba a todo lo que podía de repente me encontraba en otra parte estaba en el bosque empecé a caminar y no encontraba nada seguí caminando y a lo lejos se escuchaban los llantos de una pequeña Salí corriendo hacia la dirección de los gritos seguí corriendo y cada vez escuchaba mas cerca sus gritos hasta que llegue a un campo desértico ahí estaba la pequeña y la mujer pelirroja que era un vampiro estaba luchando contra un hombre que no aparentaba mas de 30 o 35 años una mujer que también era de esa edad del caballero tenia apariencia muy maternal su cara era de forma corazón, ella copio a la niña y se la llevo por instinto las seguí hasta llegar a la mima casa de antes pude escuchar perfectamente lo que le decía a la niña _

_-Perdóname mi amor pero estarás mejor que con nosotros __nunca te olvidaremos – __dicho eso la mujer se fue. _

Ringgg Ringgg Ringgg…

Donde esta? Donde esta? ¡¡Donde deje el maldito despertador!! Ringgg!!!– me levante lo mas rápido posible buscando el despertador mire a mi velador y no estaba- Dios!! Voy a quedar sorda por culpa del despertador mire debajo de mi cama y lo encontré ahí lo apague mire la hora y eran las 07.30 ¡¡Se me hizo tarde!!. Me di una ducha rápida quería ir arreglado hoy así que me puse unos pitillos negros, polera blanca larga y mi poleron rojo también larga y me puse en marcha el audi.

Camino al instituto me vino un recuerdo cuando estaba con mis hermanas en Inglaterra, después de la conversación con ellas sabia que lago pasaba y no era bueno..

**Flash Back**

Estaba a las afueras de una cuidad llamada Lincoln, Inglaterra no sabia porque estaba en ese lugar pero seguí mis instintos hace uno instantes atrás estuve cazando, empecé a caminar por el bosque y a los lejos divise una casa de ladrillos muy hermosa camine hasta ella en paso humano y antes de llegar vi a dos mujeres muy hermosas una tenia el pelo rubio era delgada tenia un físico de una modelo la otra era un poco mas baja como de 1.50 su tez era blanca igual que la de su hermana su pelo era negro y largo , parecían algo preocupadas iban de un lugar para otro me hacer que a ellas y me quedaron mirando extraño en sus ojos se reflejaba alegría ,preocupación.

Hola- les dije después de estar varios minutos en silencio

Tu debes ser Isabella o me equivoco?- me pregunto la chica rubia

Co..coo- mo sabes mi nombre?

Te estábamos esperando te demoraste mucho no crees? – dijo tratando desear un poco enojada y con la cara seria

Me estaban esperando? Ustedes quienes son?

____________________________________o-o-o__________________________________

Fue ahí cuando me contaron sobre lo que eran ellas y que no estaba sola me contaron que las brujas teníamos reyes a los cuales deberíamos obedecer a todas su reglas una de ellas era que no teníamos que utilizar nuestros poderes en ellos , nuestros reyes se llamaban Amparo , Eva y Agustina ellas son tres hermanas Eva es la líder y sus otras dos hermanas las siguen .

Cuando llevaba más de tres años con ellas un día aparecen una multitud de gente que rodeaba la casa , con Emma salimos de la casa ya que Liz se encontraba ya en el patio y pude ver que afrente de nosotras se acercaban tres mujeres eran de la misma altura todas la que se encontraba a la izquierda debería ser Nayade era de tez blanca su pelo rebelde de color castaño, la de al medio se llamaba Amyra morena y pelo largo negro a la derecha se encontraba Dayanna por lo que me dijeron mis hermanas ella era diferente tenia poderes que no cualquier bruja tendría , ella podía desaparecer y llevarte a otra parte con tan solo tocarte.

-Amyra a que se debe vuestra visita?- dijo mi hermana Emma ya que Liz estaba en shock no decía nada.

-Venimos por Lizzet - no despego la mirada de Liz

-Que hizo ella? Que yo sepa no hemos arrompido ninguna de nuestras reglas o si?

-Lo lamentamos Emma pero tu hermana incumplió una de las principales reglas que tenemos la cual es no exponer nuestros poderes enfrente de los humanos –esta vez fue Nayade la que hablo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Eso es imposible ella no haría tal cosa sabe muy bien que no podemos hacer eso no es cierto di algo por dios Liz!!!!! - Emma estaba hecha una furia Liz nunca rompería una de las reglas ella es muy cautelosa cuando esta afrente de un humano ellas deberían de haberse equivocado.

-Esta bien como Liz no dice nada tendrán que venir con nosotras y ustedes también vienen.

**Fin flash back **

No podía ser!! No creo que de nuevo Liz este en problemas NO! Deben haber sido imaginaciones mías ellas están bien en Inglaterra si estuvieran en problemas me dirían hicimos una promesa y ellas me lo explicarían para ayudarlas. En todo el trayecto que quedaba hasta el Instituto estuve pensando en eso seria mejor adelantar mi visita.

Estacione el auto al lado del volvo plateado, tome mi mochila y baje de mi porche me tope con todas las miradas de lo Cullen no sabia que hacer mire a cada uno hasta que me tope con la mirada del chico de cabellos cobrizo si no me equivoco se llama Edward de un momento escuche que me empezaban a gruñir por lo que me asuste y decidí salir de ahí lo mas rápido.

**Edward POV **

Esa nueva alumna no era totalmente una humana yo no solo lo pensaba si no también mis demás hermanos, anoche con la familia discutimos el tema y decidimos que mejor averiguáramos cosas de ella .

Llegamos al instituto antes que ella Alice dijo que entraría en 5 minutos por lo que la esperamos, se estaciono al lado de mi volvo donde nosotros nos encontrábamos nos estudio con la mirada a cada uno hasta que nuestras miradas se juntaron al mirarla tuve unas ganas de besarla, protegerla y miles de otras sensaciones que nunca había sentido pasaron horas, minutos mirándonos hasta que un gruñido proveniente de Rosalie deshizo nuestro lazo sin decir nada salio corriendo de nosotros.

-¿Rosalie que te pasa? No debiste hacer eso ahora ella nos tiene miedo y no nos podremos acercar a ella – Alice estaba que echaba humos por las orejas.

Sin decir nada más tome a Alice para irnos a nuestra clase de Música junto a Jasper.

Llegamos al salón junto a la profesora detrás de ella venia la chica misteriosa como le puso Emment le entrego un papel y se sentó a dos puestos mas adelante que nosotros.

-Bien chicos tenemos una nueva estudiante Isabella Swan espero que sean respetuosos y amables con ella, OK como regla tienes que subir al escenario a cantarnos alguna canción.

-Qu…e Que? – al parecer le tenia pánico escénico por que se puso muy nerviosa.

-Si es una de nuestras reglas en esta clase- se paro algo indecisa y le dijo a la profesora la canción que iba a cantar. Se sentó en la silla que estaba en el escenario y la música empezó a tocar.

Se puede intentar hacer canciones

El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte

Se puede intentar romper paredes

Y luego hacer casas gigantes

Y no llegué aprenderte amar

Aunque quisiera yo no pude

Cruce tus labios con mi boca

y te entregué mi cuerpo

Cansada me detengo y pienso

Si esto es lo que merecemos

CORO

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje

Y no lloraré por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

Y debo decir adiós.

Sé que pude quedarme más tiempo

Pero algo me dijo que era tarde

Y que aunque usara yo mi empeño

El final ya era inevitable

Y duele por que fuiste todo lo que desee un día

Pero si no hay amor se que el deseo ya no bastaría

Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo

Viviendo de remordimiento

CORO

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje

Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

Y hoy debo decir adiós

Me duele que te dejo con la pena y el dolor

Soñando que estés bien y que des de tu vida lo mejor

Como conmigo

CORO

Hoy ya me voy amor

Y deseare que tengas un buen viaje

Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte

Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti

Que yo aprendería amarte como tú lo hacías

y hoy debo decir adiós.

Cuando termino la canción me sentía como si estuviera afrente de un ángel, mi propio ángel caído del cielo, su voz era lo mas hermosos que había escuchado en todo el mundo superaba mil veces la voz de Alice.

Se sentó en su puesto y la clase siguió no pude quitarme su vos durante todo el día….

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicas el capi era mas largo pero lo corte ajjoajs soy malo lo se! Si quieren me pueden mandar a tirar tomates o lo que se les ocurra (:

La canción que canta Bella es HOY YA ME VOY -KENI GARCIA.

Preguntas:

**Alex: **Bella no se olvido de su pasado se acuerda todo lo que vivió en el orfanato pero antes de la perdida se sus papas, me refiero antes de tener tres años ella no recuerda nada! Ojala se aclare tu duda (:

Chicas si tiene preguntas sobre la historia no me tengan miedo no muerdo jasjajasjaos asi que adelante pregunten encantada yo les aclaro sus dudas (:

Cuídense chicas nos leemos el domingo (:

_Me merezco algún reviews??_


	5. Chapter 5 Mi Historia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen , salvo algunos personajes creados por mi mente , la historia si es mia claro :) **

IV Mi historia

**Edward POV **

Desde que la escuche cantar en la clase de música no me eh podido sacar de la cabeza su voz, ya llevamos mas de 2 meses de clases y nos ha esquivado a mi y a mi familia, Gracias a algunos estudiantes pude darme cuanta que bella también falta los días soleados como nosotros pero solo en tres ocasiones asistió a clases lo cual se me hizo raro .

Tenemos nuestras sospechas Jasper dijo que podía ser un tipo de don el de copiar los latidos del corazón de los humanos, pero ella también come comida humana y eso es lo mas raro, Carlisle había conocido un aquelarre hace muchos siglos y junto con ellos había un chico que era mitad vampiro y humano ellos lo llamaban "Híbrido" tenia las mismas cualidades de Bella su corazón latía al igual que un vampiro, comía comida humana, duerme, etc.

-Edward ojala que ya estés vestido o sino voy a subir y te vestiré yo misma.

-Alice queda más de una hora para ir al instituto. Desde las 5.30 AM Alice ha estado hiperactiva no se que le paso peor al parecer tuvo alguna visión la cual no me ha dejado poder ver que es lo que pasara hoy, ha estado cantando la canción de Miles Cyrus Party in the USA todo el rato voy a terminar por aprendérmela .

-¡¡OK Edward Cullen te viste o por las buenas o por las malas así que decide tu!!.- Alice estaba que echaba humos no le veia el por que de tanto apuro.

-Tranquila duende me visto rápido y bajo no tiene porque enojarte.- Diciendo eso se fue de mi habitación.

Me vestí con lo que dejo Alice en mi sofá y en menos de 10 minutos ya me encontraba en el living, Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá viendo el canal del tiempo, Esme planeaba arreglar el living pitándolo de un color mas vivo y Alice iba de arriba para abajo asiendo no se que cosa.

-Alice me puedes decir porque tanto apuro además ni siquiera han bajado Rosalie y Emment.- En menos de dos segundos ya estaban abajo junto con nosotros.

-Bien nos vamos, Adiós Esme nos vemos a la tarde.

-Cuídense Chicos.- Nos despedimos todos de Esme y nos fuimos al Instituto en los autos de siempre Emment y Rosalie en el BMW y Jasper, Alice y yo en mi volvo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me fije si estaba estacionado el auto de Bella pero todavía no había llegado no se porque pero esa chica algo hizo en mi, no me la puedo sacar de la mente es como si tuviera que protegerla con mi vida de algo o de alguien.

El auto de Bella se estaciono a mi lado se bajo del auto se veía mas hermosa que nunca llevaba uno Pitillos claros con una camisa Azul larga y un chaleco blanca del mismo largo que la camisa se veía realmente hermosa nuestras miradas se toparon y algo me llamo la atención de su mirada tenia un toque de felicidad ya no tenia tristeza , y eso era algo bueno.

-Hola Edward.- Había escuchado bien o era mi imaginación ella me estaba saludando.- Hola. dijo saludando a mis hermanos ellos la saludaron dedicándole y una sonrisa de parte de ellos menos de Rosalie.

_Wow hermano ¿este bien? Tus emociones cambian mucho _Gracias a jasper Sali de mi nuve, iba a decir algo pero Bella se dirigió a sus clases.

_Al parecer alguien esta enamorado aquí _

-Emmet cállate.- al decir eso tocaron el timbre y nos fuimos cada uno a sus clases.

**Bella POV **

Durante dos meses esquive a los Cullen , durante dos meses no me eh podido comunicar con mis hermanas pero algo me decía que seguían con vida pero algo andaba mal.

Durante este tiempo aquí, mis pesadillas han aumentado, todas son las mismas , la misma mujer pelirroja la niña pidiendo ayuda y la señora que ayuda a la pequeña disidiéndole que nunca la olvide pero casi nunca cambia el sueño pero hace una semana pude ver el rostro de la mujer era muy maternal tenia los ojos dorados , pelo castaño y piel pálida ella también era un vampiro pero no de la misma clases que la pelirroja y no se porque pero me parecía como si la conociera.

Había llegado el momento de hablar con los Cullen pero sin decirle lo que era dejaría que lo descubran por ellos mismos. Cuando llegue y los salude no supe que Edward racionaría así por lo que salude a sus hermanos y me dedicaron un sonrisa de todos ellos de sinceridad menos de Rosalie por lo que no le puse problema, Edward parecía que estaba en estad de shock por lo que me fui a mi clase con el Sr. Brown. El resto de la jornada siguió como todos los días hasta que llego la hora de almuerzo no se porque pero hoy tenia mucho apetito tome una bandeja y saque un Plato de Lasaña, gelatina, una manzana y un refresco de limón mis amigos ya estaban sentados en la mesa pero yo estaba buscando a los Cullen y los encontré en la misma mesa de siempre, me acerque a su mesa para sentarme con ellos , sintiendo los miradas de confusión de mis amigos.

-Hola, me puedo sentar?

- Claro siéntate- me dijo Alice me senté al lado de Edward lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa y mire al resto de los miembros de la mesa que tenían cara de no saber a que venia esto.

-Y a que se debe tu visita Bella?.- Me dijo Jasper.

- Bueno quería disculparme con ustedes por como me eh comportado, se que han intentado acercarse a mi para hablar y yo me escapo.- Una pequeña risa se me salio de mi boca al acordarme de todos los intentos de acercarse

-Estas perdonada pero nos tendrás que aclarar algunas dudas que tenemos nosotros sobre ti?.-Esta vez fue Edward el que hablo.

- Esta bien pero algunas no se las responderé.- Prefería que ellos mismos descubrieran lo que era.

-¿Que eres bella?

Valla que eran directos jajá jajá

- ustedes deben saberlo mejor que yo no creen? .- entre ellos se miraban in decir nada .- OK les parece i esto lo hablamos a la salí? Que les parece? Les podré responder todas sus preguntas.

-Esta bien. En sus caras había un toque de felicidad y confusión pero los entendía porque al fin ellos después de tanto tiempo sabrán lo que escondía.

La hora del almuerzo me preguntaron que de donde venia y millones de otras preguntas les respondí a todas ellas con suma sinceridad, Emmet no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad en lanzarme sus bromas por las que yo solo me reía, Cada vez que comía algo de mi bandeja ellos hacían una mueca de asco pero no le puse importancia.

- Emmet te vas a comer ese pastel?. Yo ya sabia cual seria su respuesta pero uno nunca sabe.

-Lo quieres bella?

-Si no te lo vas a comer si es que todavía tengo hambre.

-Wow!! Pareces un león acaso ya no comiste lo suficiente. Baje mi mirada era verdad con lo que había comido era para soportar hasta la tarde pero tenia hambre y yo quería ese pastel además era de Chocolate a quien no le gusta.

- Vamos Emmet dale el pastel además no te lo vas a comer.

-Gracias Em

El resto de la hora de almuerzo se la pasaron echando tallas de que como podía comer tanto y muchas otras bromas que se le ocurría a Emmet, cuando tocaron para irnos de nuevo a clases yo me fui con Edward y Alice a clases de biología era la única clases que compartía con ellos pero esta vez seria distinto ahora les hablaría no como cuando recién había llegado que ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, las ultimas horas pasaron sin ningún problema como en todo el día, nos juntamos en el estacionamiento y nos subimos a los autos conmigo venia Alice y Jasper para cerciorarse que no me fuera para otra parte. Ellos vivían a las afueras de Forks me estacione delante de la casa mas bien un castillo era blanca y los muros eran ventanales en la puerta nos esperaban una pareja un hombre de cabello rubio muy guapo al lado de el había una mujer de pelo castaño bajita con una sonrisa muy maternal.

-Hola tu debes ser Isabella, me llamo Carlisle y ella- señalo a la mujer que estaba al lado de el- es mi esposa Esme.

-Un gusto conocerlos Sr. y Sra. Cullen.

- OH! Cariño un gusto verte pero dime Esme y a el Carlisle, vamos chicos pasemos a la sala.

Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales y en otro estaba Edward, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie estaban en el sillón largo al frente del mío y Carlisle y Esme en una sillas por lo que Emment le toco el suelo.

-Bien, yo se que tiene muchas dudas sobre mi así que les voy a contar mi historia.

"" Nací en Forks en 1992 estuve en un orfanato desde las tres años, cuando cumplí diez años me enferme tenia mucha fiebre y no dejaba de dolerme la cabeza las monjitas no sabían que era lo que tenia por lo que me dejaron en una sala asilada , a las semanas después sentí una quemazón en mi garganta, ya se me había pasado la fiebre pero cuando salí a almorzar al comedor sentí una ganas inmensas de beber toda la sangre de las niñas que estaban ahí adentro , me asuste como nunca y salí corriendo de ahí ,no se como salte la gran muralla del orfanato pero seguí corriendo por el bosque no entendía que era lo que me pasaba estaba corriendo a una velocidad inhumana y eso no era normal , al pasar los días ya haba llegado a Inglaterra durante días me alimente de sangre de animales , un día paseando por el bosque llegue a una entrada de una casa era muy sencilla por lo cual me llamo mucha la atención , en la puerta de la casa habían dos mujeres muy jóvenes eran muy delgadas y cuando me vieron se acercaron hasta donde estaba , me explicaron que eran brujas y que yo pertenecía al mundo de ellas pero era diferente era mitad bruja y mitad vampiro viví con ellas durante varios años hasta que decidí que era tiempo de vivir sola por lo que me mude acá"

y bueno lo demás ya lo saben .- cuando termine de relatar mi historia me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro pero eso es lo que era nadie es bruja y vampiro así que no me importaba.

Esme me miraba con tal asombro y ternura que una madre que era agradable estar junto ella.

Escuche un susurro pero como no preste mucha atención me quede mirando mis pies gasta que de sus bocas dijeran algo.

* * *

**Lo siento chicas se que me he demorado un monton en actualizar pero estoy viva joasjjoasj xd :) lo que pasa fue como entre al cole no tengo mucho tempo para dedicarle a la historia pero cada vez que tengo tiempo escribo :) **

**chicas entiendo que si ya no quieren leer mas la hstoria pero si no asi le prometo subir lo mas rapido que pueda ;) **

**bueno chicas me voy que teno que hacer un ensayo de historia sobre la mitologia griega y tengo que tener buena nota en ella las quieroo bye (: **


	6. Chapter 6

_Esme Pov_

**Flash Back**

Cuando mis hijos llegaron del colegio vi que Jasper estaba demasiado confundido, Alice permanecía desorientada Rosalie furiosa y Emment y Edward estaban callados y pensativos.

-Hola hijos como les fue en el instituto? .- tan solo asintieron con la cabeza y dijeron qué cuando llegara Carlisle hablaríamos porque era algo serio y dicho esta cada uno subió a sus alcobas. Ya me inmediatamente a la oficina de Calisle, peor me dijeron que u turno ya había terminado y se venia a casa, cuando se escucharon las llantas del auto de Carlisle , todos ya estaban en la puerta para cuando Carlisle entrara.

-Hola cariño ¿que pasa niños porque tan serios?

-hoy llego una chica al instituto y estamos mas que seguros que no es humana.- las expresiones de Rosalie era de fastidio cada vez mas notorio y ¿Cómo era eso de que la muchacha no era humana? ¿Los vulturís habrán mandado a espiarnos? No creo no hemos hecho nada malo además conocen a Carlisle.

-¿como que nos es humana? A lo mejor es vampiro y humano ya saben del muchacho que mataron los vulturís hace años atrás.- nos sentamos en el comedor que solo lo utilizábamos para juntas familiares o asuntos que arreglar.

-no Carlisle no es ni humana, ni vampiro

-no tenemos idea de que es y quien coño es.-

-chicos a lo mejor es un marciano que viene a investigar la vida en la tierra no creen?.- dicho esto se gano un gran manotazo de Rosalie por su espectacular comentario , tendría que dejar que mi hijo viera películas de marcianos.

-Emment no es gracioso , los extraterrestres no existen genio.

-esta bien chicos , hagamos algo traten de hablar con ella y cuando descubran algo nos avisan. Al terminar cada cual se fue y quedando Carlisle y yo en el comedor.

-cariño tu crees que sea ella?

-no lo se amor , pero si es así la protegeremos como antes.

**Fin flash back **

Desde ese día , tenia la esperanza que fuera mi hija , la muchacha nueva que llego al pueblo.

Cuando atravesó la puertazo único que quería era abrazarla , decirle cuanto la extrañé y decirle que no e encontraba sola . cuando contó su historia mi corazón ya muerto me decía que no debí haberla dejado , ella no hubiera pasado todo lo que paso si no hubiéramos dejado que se la llevaran a ese orfanato.

Un sollozo se me salo de mi garganta, todo seria distinto desde ahora, estaba feliz porque mi hija estaba de vuelta y juraría por dios que esta vez estaría conmigo y la protegería de todos.

_Bella Pov _

Una oleada de tranquilidad llegaron a todos lo presente y un nuevo poder lego a mi , el de Jasper , ahora tena que sobre vivir con todas las emisiones de los Cullen si no también de todos esos adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas.

Tan solo sentir lo que ellos sentían me angustiaba, no se como Jasper podía con ellas todo el tiempo.

-Oh! Cariño lamento tanto por lo que has pasado, me imagino lo difícil que fue haber sido para ti todo lo que pasaste durante años .- me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba y toda su tristeza se reflejaba en ella, cuanto tiempo decié un abrazo, me sentía como si estuviera con mi madre , no era lo mismo abrazar a Emma y Lizzet , no se porque pero Esme se hacia conocida , como si la hubiera visto anteriormente , pero no creó debe ser mi imaginación.

- cariño si quieres te puedes quedar en nuestras casa así estas mas tranquila y tiene un poco de compañía.

-gracias Esme pero prefiero estar en mi casa.- su mirada me hizo sentir mal por lo que le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.- pero vendré a verlos cada vez que pueda y me dejen venir claro!

-eres bienvenida en esta casa bella.

-gracias Carlisle.

- mmm.. bella como funciona eso de las brujas? .- Rosalie le pego un codazo por haber preguntado eso y me causo mucha risa.

- porque me pegas osita si no dije nada malo o si belly-bells?.- mostrándome una de sus caritas de niños chicos.

- jajajja claro que no Emment , quieres que te muestro lo que puedo hacer?.- le dije lo mas animada posible hace tiempo que no ocupaba ninguno de mis poderes, por lo que quería impresionarlos.

- bella si quieres no lo hagas.

- no es ningún problema para mi , bueno haber Emment tu sabes lo que pueden hacer las brujas o mejor dicho magos?

- eh visto la película hechizada y harry potter.

- bueno no me parezco a ninguna de esas películas, ya que no ocupo varita ni tampoco muevo la nariz , sino todo lo contrario lo hago con mis manitos así.- lo primero que hice fue elevar a Emment hasta que tocara el techo de la casa.

-Wow! Mírenme estoy flotando , Rosalie amor mira donde estoy .- todo el mundo se reía de Emment ya que parecía un niño pequeño con un dulce, cuando a todos dejaron de reírse lo baje.

- cariño y que otra cosa haces?

- mm.. Puedo trasladarme de un lugar a otro y bueno miles de hechizos más que con ayuda de mis hermanas Emma y Lizzet me han enseñado.

En eso sonó mi teléfono, cuando vi la pantalla era lizzi un gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara , y en eso me acorde de que hace tiempo no contestaban el teléfono.

-Lizz! ¿Cómo están?, la e estado llamando y n contestan ¿pasa algo?

-bella estamos en Forks en el claro que esta cerca de tu casa estaos en problemas te necesitamos ven rápido.- enseguida se corto la llamada y miles de imágenes se me pasaron por la ente , no podía ser que de nuevo estuvieran en problemas por mostrar sus poderes a los humanos , aunque no creo ya les había quedad claro esa vez. Tan pronto que salí de mi estado de shock sentí 7 pares de ojos puestos en mi, no podía exponer a los Cullen asi que estaba decidido no deberían seguirme por lo que mas pueda no lo permitiría.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede?

- Necesito pedirles un favor, no salgan de estas cuatro paredes hasta que yo regrese.- Edward me iba a reclamar pero antes que lo hiciera lo interrumpí.- por favor háganme caso.

- pero cariño que pasa? Te podemos ayudar?

- no se preocupen voy a estar bien .- al decir eso me fui hacia mi casa no quería imaginarme lo que sucedió en Lincoln.

Cuando estaba a tan solo un kilómetro sentí el olor de mis hermanas y la presencia de miles de personas en el claro , me apuré lo mas que pude y cuando llegue me aterre con lo que vi….

**Lo siento chicas me he demorado demacado pero esto tene un ajistficacon lo que pasa que en este ultimo mes me han operado dos veces ****asi qque eh tenido que estar en cama , aunque ya tenia listo el capi no lo podia subir pero lo bueno es que ahora vienen mis vacaciones de invierno y podre ponerme al dia con la nove . **

**Bueno chicas cuidense :) bestos Andy:! **


	7. Chapter 7

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, katuiska cullen swan, perl rose swan, Anhndy ,

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

¡NECESITAMOS VUESTRA AYUDA!


End file.
